Important Mission: To know me better
by KEYLIEKEY
Summary: Bagi sasuke, mengungkapkan isi kepala dan hatinya adalah hal tersulit di dunia. Lebih dari saat mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya dulu. / Sasuke menatap horror kertas ditangannya./ Dasar tsundere. For #SASUINO4S18 #SPRING CANON setting


**Suratmu sudah sampai terima kasih.**

Ah…. Tidak,tidak. Jika dia memulainya dengan ini maka dia akan kehabisan ide untuk kata-kata selanjutnya.

 **Important Mission: To know me better**

 **For** **SasuIno Four Seasons Event 2018 – Together with you!**

 **Spring Vibes!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Tulisan tercetak tebal untuk isi surat.**

By: KEY

 _Srakk!srakk! Tuk!_

Oke baiklah. Kita mulai lagi dengan baris pertama.

 _Hmm…_ Baiklah tentang kabar ya… kalau begitu harus dijawab –

"Ini sudah yang ke empat kalinya dalam satu jam ini."

"Hei, kau yakin _bos_ tidak butuh bantuan?"

 **Aku baik. Terima kasih untuk krim olesnya. Luka kemarin sudah mengering.**

"Kau ini bicara apa! Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha. Tidak mungkin dia butuh bantuan hanya untuk menulis surat balasan untuk kekasihnya yang depresi karena ditinggal selama –"

"Ssssttt… Karin pelankan suaramu!" Suigetsu memandang gugup punggung Sasuke yang sempat menegak dan menghentikan aktivitas pentingnya. Aktivitas maha penting yang membuat mereka menghentikan seluruh perjalanan dan memilih untuk tinggal di dalam gua daripada berjalan 1 hari lebih lama untuk mencapai desa _Kumo._

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya ketika keadaan mulai tenang. Oke baris pertama beres. Lanjut baris kedua. _Hmm…_ Konoha sedang dilanda hujan deras?

Ah ya benar… Perjalanan mereka terganggu dan harus banyak berhenti karena tumpahan air di peralihan musim ini.

Lalu… dia harus balas apa?

"Ck... hujan lagi. Kalau begini terus seluruh tanaman yang kemarin kita tanam di _Kiri_ akan mati."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Benar… bagaimana keadaan toko bunga gadis itu?

 **Hujan deras sepanjang perjalanan. Bagimana dengan bungamu?**

Dan seluruh gerakan itu tidak luput dari tiga pasang mata yang sedari tadi mengamati bosnya yang bulak balik merenung-melihat kertas-memutar pensil-lalu merenung lagi. Dengan kesungguhan tekad dan pertaruhan nyawa, mereka saling pandang dan mengangguk pelan.

" _Ehmm.._ Karin kalau kau punya kekasih, a-apa yang ingin kau dengar darinya?" Suigetsu memelankan suaranya namun memastikan seluruh penghuni kamar itu mendengar.

"Aku? Aku ingin dia menanyakan kabarku –"

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan mulai bergerak untuk mengambil pensil

" menanyakan bagaimana dengan misi ku sepanjang tidak bertemu dan –"

Dia mulai membungkuk dan siap untuk menuliskan baris ke tiga suratnya.

"dan bertanya apakah aku kangen padanya atau tidak KYAAAAAA Sasuke- _Sama!_ " teriakan menggelegar Karin segera teredam oleh tangan besar Suigetsu dan Juugo yang cepat-cepat mengambil tindakan sebelum bosnya mengeluarkan _Susanoo_ dan menimbun mereka di gua ini.

Sasuke menutup matanya pelan dan mencoba untuk tidak mematahkan pensilnya. Kekasihnya bukan perempuan seperti itu, jadi lupakan pertanyaan tentang perasaannya.

Juugo menggeleng singkat dan berdehem. Ini gilirannya. "Aku… aku ingin sekali kembali ke desa itu. Banyak orang-orang yang membantu kita bahkan si kuning itu kau ingat? Yang sangat berisik itu, dia menjanjikan ketika kita menyelesaikan ini semua, kita akan mendapat kewarganegaraan Konoha."

 **Aku ada titipan untuk Naruto.**

 **Sampaikan untuk tidak membukanya di tempat umum.**

Ketiga manusia di belakangnya mengangguk puas. Jika begini terus, mereka dapat segera menyelesaikan aktivitas maha penting bos nya dan bergegas menuju desa _Kumo._

Sasuke menelusuri surat gadisnya kembali. Ah yaa... dia bercerita tentang betapa dia merindukan padang bunga Konoha yang masih menguncup padahal Konoha akan memasuki musim semi.

"Tapi bos sungguh beruntung ya,"

Baiklah kalau seperti ini mungkin harus dibalas –

"Memiliki kekasih yang setia menunggunya bahkan sudah dua tahun sejak kita memulai perjalanan ini."

–dengan sedikit kata-kata menenangkan dan ditambah bumbu kata-kata tidak perlu khawatir ….

"Yang selalu mengirim kita suplai makanan dan obat-obatan, hahhh... aku iri padanya."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Ya begitulah keadaan. Terimalah. Dirinya memang dilahirkan beruntung untuk mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi dari Yamanaka –

"Dan lagi kau lihat kan, badannya tinggi, rambut pirang, wajah kecil, kaki ramping. Astagaa… aku tidak akan percaya ada _shinobi_ barbie seperti itu. Asetnya itu loh…" Suigetsu menangkupkan tangannya menutupi dadanya.

"H-hei Sui! "

"Diam Kau bodoh!"

–Ino.

 _TAK!_

Sasuke yakin menaruh pensilnya dengan pelan, terima kasih untuk gua besar alias kamarnya ini, mendramatisir suaranya hingga bergema keras mengagetkan tiga manusia berisik di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu ikut campur." Ketiga pasang mata itu bersumpah melihat kilat berbahaya ketika Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang mereka. "Buatlah diri kalian berguna untuk diri kalian sendiri atau," Karin meneguk ludahnya ketika mendapati tangan Bosnya mengelus katana panjang yang tersembunyi di balik jubah.

"atau akan kubereskan ka –"

"AHHHHH y _arre yarre_ Sasuke- _kun_ aku mengerti. Si bodoh-bodoh ini memang tidak pernah berubah Hmm?" Segera dipeluknya kedua rekannya dan menyeret mereka keluar sebelum monster di depannya berubah pikiran. "Silahkan nikmati waktumu _ne_ Sasuke- _kun._ Akan kupastikan kedua manusia ini menemukan otak mereka yang hilang."

Sasuke mendenguskan nafasnya dan kembali duduk. Sedikit meregangkan tangannya dan siap untuk menulis kembali.

 _Ehhem…_ baiklah sampai dimana tadi? Oh ya tentang padang bunga.

 **Desa** _ **Kiri**_ **tampaknya memasuki musim semi lebih cepat. Disini banyak bunga lilac.**

 **Aku keringkan beberapa untukmu.**

..

…..

…..

LALU APAA!? Sasuke menatap horror kertas ditangannya.

Satu,

dua,

tiga,

empat,

lima….

BARU LIMA BARIS TERSUSUN!? Demi Tuhan Dia yakin sudah menulis sangat panjang melebihi seluruh kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan sepanjang hidupnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya mencoba fokus. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya ketika keheningan yang seharusnya menolongnya untuk mendapatkan wahyu malah mengikis kesadarannya perlahan. Jika dia menjadi Ino apa yang ingin dibacanya ketika mendapatkan surat?

Hahhh…. Ini sulit. Mengapa Gadis itu selalu punya banyak cerita hinga berlembar-lembar kertas untuk ditulis?

Sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang, cepat-cepat di robeknya surat yang tadi dan menuliskan pesan yang terpikirkan saat ini di kepalanya. Ya.. tidak perlu muluk-muluk. Ino pasti mengerti.

Beruntungnya ia memiliki Yamanaka Ino sebagai kekasihnya.

 **Aku baik. Terima kasih krim olesnya, Lukaku sudah mengering.  
Ini bunga lilac yang ku keringkan. Katanya bagus untuk mengatasi gatal-gatal.  
Coba berikan pada **_**Okaasan.**_ **Bukankah kemarin kau bilang kulitnya memerah lagi?**

 **Jangan sampai sakit. Selalu pakai masker ketika akan bepergian. Serbuk bunga sakura selalu membuatmu flu di awal musim.**

 **Pakai pakaian tertutup, jangan yang terlalu terbuka.**

 **Aku merindukanmu. Maaf kita masih belum bisa** _ **hanami**_ **bersama.**

 **Sampai bertemu,** _ **Hime**_

 **-Sasuke-**

* * *

 **A.N**

Jadi sejak event ini key menarik kembali kata-kata mau pergi sejauh mungkin dari bangsasgay. Ternyata sulit sekali move on dari manusia tsundere satu ini T.T. Aku selalu suka ketika Sasuke jadi tsundere tapi selalu mengawasi dari jauh. Aku seneng banget ngetik cerita ini gatau kenapa ga sesulit cerita-cerita sebelumnya.

Jadi setorannya lunas, dan tinggal kita tunggu balasan surat dari Ino mungkin (?) hohohoho . semoga tidak ada kendala /niatin hoi

btw, sulit sekali upload cerita ini soalnya gabisa buka ffn. Awalnya aku pikir karena aku lagi di planet ziziliya dan susah sinyal ganyampe ke bumi, ternyata oh ternyataa di blok sama provider tel***sel . Harus numpang ke wifi kafe baru bisa. Sedih sekali ffn dianggap harus diblok oleh internet baik . Emang terkadang ada cerita yang bikin panas-dingin-sesak-megapmegap-dan gatalgatal gamenentu. Tapi itu semua balik lagi ke orangnya kan? :)))

Last but not least, terima kasih sudah mampir

 _Review yuk?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

KEY-Keziaaditya


End file.
